youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Failsafe
Real world Can we say that the "real world" events of this episode took place in real time? 16:01-16:21. ― Thailog 16:05, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Only the 2nd TS was real. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:09, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, but the first signaled the beginning of the simulation. ― Thailog 18:16, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Possibly. I didn't think of it like that. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Maybe the fake & real events should be represented in different colours? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Cameo cheers Barbara Gordon (& others) didn't actually have any personal lines herself. It was a bunch of generic cheers coming from a group of people. If she was credited for cheering then it might be different. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:30, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, then I prefer crediting as having no lines. Let's not get carried away with the sidenotes. ― Thailog 18:32, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Image I really just wanted to get the image and the episode synopsis on the main page, and quickly browsing through my screens, I found that one of the American flag, thought it was good, not spoilery, but gives a good feel of the episode. Anyway, is everyone happy with it, or would you guys like to change it? 20:46, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'm fine. ― Thailog 20:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::No problems here. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:56, November 5, 2011 (UTC)' Five Cameos I noticed Garth, Tula, Zatanna, Red Arrow(not yet added here), and a fifth figure I couldn't recognize during The Team's speech. Anybody know who that was/have any ideas? Corporal Atlas 22:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Rocket. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:35, November 5, 2011 (UTC)' :I really didn't see Red Arrow. Although I guess he would be there, I just didn't see him. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::He was definitely there. I didn't see Zatanna or Rocket (but I believe they were there because I know there were people I missed), but I definitely saw him. -- Supermorff 08:55, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::I spotted all five of them, they were definitely there. 06:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Summary Er... who wrote the summary so far? They list everything detail by detail, such as Ms. Martian say Wolf's name and Superboy responding. I'm not sure if it's supposed to be that way (if it is, ignore me) but I just thought I'd say something. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 12:39, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :It's not a very good one. It's not complete, it doesn't start at the beginning and it ends not even halfway there. I say delete until someone who knows what (s)he's doing makes one. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 12:53, November 11, 2011 (UTC)' ::I agree. ― Thailog 23:54, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Anyone volunteers? Maybe we should have designated writers that rotate every week. ― Thailog 23:49, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :I think I'll have time for it tomorrow. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 23:53, November 19, 2011 (UTC)' ::If anyone wants to finish it, go ahead. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 10:24, November 26, 2011 (UTC)'